Shards
by LightWorldMidna
Summary: Midna has broken the mirror and shattered Link in the process. Zelda takes it upon herself to steer his thoughts away from the Twili, but is there an ulterior motive? LinkxZelda, Zelda's POV. One-Shot turned story by popular demand.
1. Chapter 1

He stared in silence. Always silence.

"I'm sorry..." I murmured.

Silence.

I lowered my gaze to the ground. "Please don't blame yourself."

Silence.

"She probably felt like she had to do it. Our duty binds us." I looked at him again.

He shook his head ever-so-slightly, and drew a deep, shaking breath. I couldn't see his face, but by the way his breath caught, I thought he might be crying.

I took a step forward and put my hand on his shoulder. I wanted him to know that I was here for him.

He slowly raised his hand and rested his fingers on mine so gently that I could barely feel it through the material of my gloves. He breathed a deeper, more calming breath that raised his shoulders, and that was when I noticed how tense he was, how worked up, how utterly broken.

"You shouldn't worry. I think... I know that she had strong feelings for you. She did it for your benefit as much as she did hers."

The wind that whistled through the pillars of the structure where we stood gave one last mournful howl before dropping into a silent breeze. The moonless sky was home to only billions of clusters of stars that stared down at us, offering no support, no warmth. The light had left with her, and left the solitude of shadows behind.

We both stared at the emptiness before us. A cold, solid rock that would not now yield if either of us tried to go through it. We stared in silence.

His hand slipped from mine and his eyes fell to the floor. I didn't move my hand, but I did watch him for a moment.

"The pain you are feeling right now... It's entirely normal. It will fade." His head lifted slightly and I heard a small gasp come from him. "I don't mean that the memory will fade, if you choose to keep it alive." I hastily added.

Silence.

Our breaths were so light that we couldn't hear them, the wind had dropped entirely, and no creature moved. It was dead silence. I willed myself to say something, to break the silence, to ensure I was not deaf. But I couldn't think of anything to say.

He turned, and my hand dropped from his shoulder. I stared into his eyes, my gaze flicking from one to the other. He stared back, his eyes pits of sorrow with a hint of betrayal.

"Come on, Link. Hyrule is safe. We should go back to the castle." I took a step back and waited for him to follow me.

He turned to look at the stand of the mirror for a moment, unwilling to believe what had happened. He stared for a long moment, and I let him. Eventually, he sighed and turned.

We walked back to the entrance of the chamber, and he paused to look back. It was the first time I had ever heard his voice. It was deeper than I expected, no louder than a whisper, and laced with an inexplicable sadness that made my heart ache for him.

"See you later..." His voice was hoarse.

I did not mention the fact that he had spoken, nor did I question the tears that fell from him eyes. I simply let him be alone with his memories. I only broke my vigil of respect to utter one thing, finish her sentence, perhaps too quietly to hear. "Link... I... love you."

Silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story was originally intended to be a One-Shot, but it's back due to popular demand. I'm going to try and keep it relatively short, and the chapters will be short too. It's not going to be easy to keep the same tone as the first chapter, but I'll try anyway. So I'd like to thank GlissGirl99 and SkYeLiMiT for your favourites, and Blake-Hero of Tyme, GlissGirl99, XPloylist, Princess Zelda-figure skater, SkYeLiMiT and Anithene for your reviews.**

* * *

His eyes... His eyes showed nothing but sadness. No anger, like I would have expected from the divine beast who came to me in my tower, the wolf who seemed to growl without making a noise. But he had lost all of his will to continue, and was left with only pity.

I know I lay down in bed last night, but I can't remember anything that happened after that. I was now standing at the window of the tower, while the sky seems to be trapped in a state that is neither day nor night. It was just grey.

I found myself opening the window and searching for signs of a storm when I realised that this was not my Hyrule Castle. This castle was made of dark stone and seemed to be structured simply to intimidate any who saw it. And I was not in my room, in my castle, I was a prisoner.

I leaned out of the window, hoping for someone to call to. The placed was desolate, with a grey sky above me and a grey stone ground below me. In a world that was entirely grey, I searched for a colour to be my savior.

And that was when I saw him, eyes no longer haunted with misery. Free.

Among the dark stone of the castle was a flash of green. He was in the tower directly opposite me, and it seemed like he had only just noticed I was there, too. I felt my mouth spread into a small smile and I bowed my head, thanking the Goddesses for my fortune.

His eyes widened with realisation and his face broke into a smile for a moment before hardening again and becoming serious. I'm certain that we were within shouting distance, as he opened his mouth and called something out to me.

But I did not understand him over the noise. As soon as he opened his mouth, the ground began to heave. I was thrown back onto the floor and had to pull myself up with the window frame. He was pressing his hands against either side of the wall in front of the window, still shouting at me. I could only hold myself up and stare at him, trying to make out what he was saying.

The ground gave another huge shudder, and I held to the window frame tightly. I caught sight of him reaching out to me out of the window, even though we were to far to touch and too far to jump.

I am certain that I heard him call my name before the world became chaos. The two towers were torn apart, thrown to the ground in a pile of rubble. As my tower had hit the ground, it had collapsed on top of me, crushing me. I could not move. All I could do was pray that he was alright.

As soon as my eyes closed, they opened. I was no longer in a pile of rubble, but I was in my room, in my bed. It was a dream. I sat up. I'm not sure why it had shaken me so, as I am certain it was no kind of prophecy. Yet it did seem to portray my feeling of isolation perfectly.

I knew I would not sleep again, so I dressed myself instead. No matter how early it was, there was always life in the Castle. Life that could soothe me of this feeling of loneliness and impending death.


End file.
